Taken,Used,and Abused?
by xXRachetRainbowDashXx
Summary: What would you do if your sister was taken and was gonna be used? Would you save her even if she said she didn't want you to be in her life? How far would you go to save her from a mysterious guy from keeping her forever? Rating will be MA in some chapters.
1. Taken

Hey guys! so this is my new story and I hope u guys like it! I rated this M cause there will be sex scenes later in the story and becuz of the language.

* * *

_**Buttercup's POV**_

You never know how much freedom you have until its gone. I...well...I found out the hard way. It all started the night when me and Blossom were arguing in the living room.

"You are so hard-headed and so fucking stupid sometimes!" I felt the anger rising in me and about to explode. But Blossom being so oblivious, didn't notice. Instead she kept ranting. "You know how much trouble I'm in?! How many times have I told you not to get in fights at school?! Now the principle thinks that I was the one that started the fight!"

I felt my left eye twitch, kinda like how **he **does when **he** gets angry. I finally had enough and started yelling in her face. "WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T THE MISS LITTLE GOODY-TWO SHOES THAT YOU ARE AND NOT GET INVOLVED WITH MY LIFE MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTON SUSPENDED!" I stared breathing heavy and stared at her, she looked at me like I committed a murder. "You know what?", Blossom stated calmly, "When you are in really deep shit and need my help or Bubbles...Don't look for us. Cause we wont be involved in your life anymore."

She and Bubbles, who watched the whole thing, walked to the kitchen and shut the sliding door. _I never thought that in 2 hours from now that I would need her and Bubbles the most._

* * *

**_Unknown POV _**

I wanted her and needed her. _Maybe she will be good for my business too, _I thought while smirking. I have sent people to watch over her for me, to watch what she does, likes to do and most importantly how much would I need to change her. Me and my brothers own a company that has all the things guys like us would want. Money, babes, parties, and sex. If you haven't figured it out already me and my brothers are pimps. But we have been thinking about getting our own 'girlfriends', instead of one of those other sluts. We thought that maybe we can have our own girl and maybe still make money out of her, but she would belong to us and wouldn't get with every guy that sees her. No, she would be more than just a regular whore you see in the club. I could hear the beat of the music outside of the office. My brothers are probably by the dance floor or stage to hook up with one of our hoes. I couldn't take it no more. _I want her now! _I picked up my phone and called my head spy, Mitch.

***RING,RING,RING***

Mitch: "Hello?"

Me: "I want you to get her tonite and bring her to me."

Mitch: "Yes, sir. I will bring her as soon as possible which will be in about four days with the traveling."

Me: "Good, and remember Mitch, do whatever it takes to get her here. But watch out for her sisters because my brothers have yet to claim them. Understood?"

Mitch: "Y-Yes, sir."

Me: "Good, now go do your mission."

I hung up the phone and put back on my desk. _You will be mine, Babe. You'll be in my control from now on._

* * *

**_Buttercups' POV_**

After my sisters went into the kitchen, I went upstairs into my room. I opened my bedroom door and locked it when I got inside. I went to my closet and put out a pair of gray sweatpants and a neon green tank-top, I went to my bathroom and changed. While I was brushing my teeth for bed, I heard a soft creak come from my bedroom. I opened up the bathroom door and looked around but saw nothing. Then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and a hand covering my mouth. I started to scream but it came out to only muffled yells. I started to squirm and wriggle but the mysterious man held me in place.

"If you struggle, it will only make it harder for you," the man said. My eyes widened when I heard that voice. Mitch. I felt him reached for something and put it over my mouth. I started to feel dizzy after 30 seconds, until my vision was becoming fuzzy. Mitch let my body drop to the floor and he got something from behind his back, it was duct tape and a rope. I tried to move but my body wouldn't obey, I saw him put the tape over my mouth and started to tie my wrists and ankles up. _Blossom...Bubbles...?, _I thought. Mitch then picked my limp body up and started to take me out through the window, where he came in. _Where is he taking me? _

A/N: Sooo? what do you guys think? hate it? love it? Review please? 3


	2. The Truth Hurts

_**3 Hours after the kidnapping: Buttercups' POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room. _What happened? _I suddenly remembered that Mitch snuck into my room and somehow drugged me. I tried to rub my eyes but noticed that my wrists were bound together and my ankles. I tried to scream but it only came out to muffled sounds as my mouth was gagged. I looked around the room to see that I was on a bed (probably Mitch's) and to find that the door was open a crack. I looked around to see if Mitch or anyone else was watching me then I rolled off the bed. **BANG!**

I fell off the bed and I suddenly heard running footsteps come up the stairs. I tried to crawl away but I barley moved an inch. The door swung open and Mitch came through the door, at first he had a scared expression on his face, but it slowly went into a smirk when he saw me sitting on the floor looking up at him. "No, no, no Butterfly. You aren't suppose to leave," Mitch said soothingly, " You're still suppose to meet someone in a few days." I tried to say something back to him but it came out to only muffled noises.

"Oh? Do you want to say something?" Mitch said. I nodded. "Okay, but if you yell or scream I'll have to punish you," He had a sinister smirk on his face and I saw his eyes filled with...lust? He then took off the duct tape off my mouth, "Why did you kidnap me?" I said angrily. He chuckled, "Well Butterfly, my boss said he wanted to claim you and make you his." "Don't call me Butterfly. And second if you don't let me go now I swear I will kill you, you fucking bitch," I spat at him. He then walked up to me, bent down and slapped me across the face, "I need to tell you some rules you'll need to know from now on. First, you must call me 'sir' or 'master' from now on. Second, you NEVER swear or back sass me, and last, if you break these two rules there will be punishment involved and I don't think you would want that but I could care less." He said darkly. I just got angrier by the second because he just slapped me and now he is telling me all these rules?! I scoffed at him, "Yeah right, like what's the worst thing you can do? Beat me? Ha. I'm a Powerpuff, remember? I think I can take this 'punishment'. "Is that so?" He said. He then picked me up and threw me back on the bed and got on top of me and started to tear off my clothes, leaving me only in my bra and panties. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled.

I started to get afraid of what Mitch will do to me. I looked up at him and he looked at my body up and down. "You know, I could give you your punishment but your master will skin me alive if I do. So I'm not going to rape you." His eyes looked like he wanted to rape me right here and right now, but this 'Master' sounded like he would kill him if he did. Mitch then kissed me furiously while his hands were roaming my body. I tried to push him off but he weighed more than me and with my wrists tied together, it wasn't easy. Mitch then pulled away and started to kiss my neck. He then gave me a hickey in which made me gasp and scream at the same time. But that easily made Mitch slap me across the face once more and put his hand over my mouth.

"I told you not to scream and for that I'm not going to feed you tonite." Mitch then untied me and left the room then locked the door from the outside. _So I'm going to be a slave? If Mitch thinks I'm going to go through this without a fight, well then he has something coming. I got to get out of here. Maybe Blossom and Bubbles are looking for me...I highly doubt it now. _I went under the covers thinking of what might happen to me if I didn't get out of this hell hole.

* * *

_**Blossom's POV **_

After the argument with Buttercup I went into the kitchen with Bubbles to calm down. "Do you think that was too harsh?" Bubbles said. "What do you mean?" I said, sitting on the kitchen counter. "Like, what you said about us not being in her life. Even though Buttercup might not care. Do you think she would believe it?" I sighed, Maybe that was too harsh what I said about not being involved in her life. "Yeah, I guess you right, maybe I should apologize."

I got up from the counter and walked up the stairs with Bubbles following me from behind. I walked down the small hallway to Buttercup's door and knocked. No answer. So I opened her door and my eyes widened. Buttercup's desk chair was knocked over and papers from her desk were on the floor. The thing that really caught my eye was that Buttercup's window was open. As long as we all know Buttercup, she has never left her window open and we all have no idea why. I think Bubbles had the same idea cause she walked to her closet and opened it.

"Well all her clothes are here," Bubbles said, with a hint of fear in her voice. I saw Buttercup's bookbag and phone on her bed, so I guess she didn't go anywhere. The last time Buttercup went 'missing' was when the Professor yelled at her about her grades in school. But when she left almost everything from her room was gone. Bubbles and I found her a few hours later at her friend Robin's house, but we convinced her to come back home. But this time is different. Everything is in her room. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Bubbles looked back at me like she knew what I was thinking. Buttercup got kidnapped...


	3. We ARE going to find her

_**Buttercup's POV (2 days until she meets Butch)**_

_ Whore. Slut. Useless bitch. _I woke up and sat up straight in the bed and looked outside a very small window in the bed room, it was still nighttime. I was sweating from the nightmare I just had. All these words and many more were playing back to me in my head. I turned my head to find Mitch sleeping peacefully beside me. _This is my chance, _I thought. I got up out of the bed and walked quietly to the door. When I was about three feet from the door, something yanked me back. I looked down to find a thick metal bracelet attached to my ankle and a chain with another bracelet at the end, connected to the bed post. Mitch must've put this on my while I was sleeping. Fuck. I could scream, but that would only mean Mitch would rape me or do something worse. I looked around to find a find a dresser next to me and I quietly and gently stood up. To my relieve I found a knife. _Maybe I should kill him, _I thought. Then I looked back down at the knife, _No Buttercup Utonium is NOT a murderer. I should just pick the damn lock and get out of this hell hole. _I looked back at Mitch on the bed to find him still fast asleep. So I took the knife and started to pick at the lock, and after about two minutes the anklet came off. I smirked at Mitch and walked/ran to the door. I quietly opened it but it started to creak. Mitch started to move around on the bed but then stopped. I then opened the door to the point where I can squeeze through and went out the door.

I looked around and saw that I was in Mitch's hallway and saw a fight of stairs and quickly ran down them. When I got to the living room I found the front door. I ran to the front door as fast as I can and when I was about to reach for the door handled I got electrocuted. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell to the floor. I then heard Mitch's familiar footsteps running down the hallway to the stairs. I felt an unbearable amount of pain everywhere, but even so I tried to crawl away and hide from Mitch. I heard doors from upstairs being opened and closed. _He's looking for me. _I felt panic arise in me as I tried to crawl away to a cabinet in the kitchen. "Oh Butterfly where are you? Come on out, I wont hurt you. I'm just going to take us back upstairs so we can sleep." I heard Mitch say, I then crawled with all my life and when I finally got to cabinet I opened it and squeezed in. I must've shut the door too loud cause I heard him run down the stairs and walk around the living room. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet. Hot tears began to run down my face to my now wet hand. I heard Mitch walk slowly into the kitchen. "Oh Butterbabe. How many times are you going to keep disobeying me? I don't think your Master Butch would like that." He said as he opened the door to my cabinet. "There you are."

* * *

_**Blossom's POV **_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUTTERCUP GOT KIDNAPPED?!" My little sister, Bubbles, screamed at me while tears running down her face like a waterfall. "It means we have to find her," I said calmly with tears running down my face as well, "It all makes sense cause if she ran away she would have at least brought her phone and her toothbrush was on the floor so it was a struggle but nothing was knocked down." I stared at the living room floor. I looked across from the couch where I was sitting and looked at Bubbles who was sitting on the leather love seat. "Do you think it was Butch who took her?" Bubbles stated quietly. I looked straight into Bubbles' teary sky blue eyes. "Why do you think it was him?" "Well because remember the last time we fought? He said she will be his one time." That memory then flashed in my mind.

**FLASHBACK:THREE MONTHS AGO **

**I was flying around Townsville with Buttercup and Bubbles for just hanging out. "We have one more week till we are finally free from the hell called High School!" Buttercup said while floating like she was laying down with her arms crossed. "Well I'm going to college and think about my future." "Ugh all you think about is school right leader girl?" "Well unlike you I want to have a decent life with a education and after that ill think about getting a husband and kids. I bet your just gonna stay home all day playing video games and hang out with Robin." "Well yeah I don't need a boyfriend unlike you or Bubbles." "OH MY GOSH STOP ARGUING!" Bubbles said. Me and Buttercup stopped talking and just looked at her. Just then Bubbles had this scared expression on her face while looking behind us. "What the hell are you looking at?" Buttercup said. Bubbles just pointed behind us and we both turned around. I thought my eyes were going to pop right out my eyes.**

**Right in front of us were the Rowdyruff Boys. They all just stared at us, Brick looking at me, Butch looking at Buttercup, and Boomer looking at Bubbles. They all just had there arms crossed in front of there chest while smirking. They have changed since the last time we saw them when we were 12. Brick had on a red shirt that showed his muscles and rock-hard 8 pack, black baggy jeans, and red and black Jordans. His brothers had the same thing but in there own signature colors. "What the fuck do you fuckers want?" Buttercup growled. "Oooo still feisty are we? I like that." Butch said with lust filled eyes. Just then they all came toward us and grabbed us by the waist. "So what should we do with them boys?" Brick said while looking into my bubblegum colored eyes. "I think we should take them home with us." Boomer said while Butch chuckled. Buttercup then kicked Butch in the groin and Bubble and I did the same thing. They then let us go and we flew back, getting ready for a fight. "We don't wanna fight but Blossy ill get you one time." "Butterbabe you WILL be mine forever." "Bubbly you should watch out cause I will have you" They all said to us individually. "As if MOTHERFUCKERS." Buttercup, Bubbles, and I said at the same time and flew away.**

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Fuck your right. They did say that. But where do we find them?" I said. "Well I heard rumors saying they own a club called The Music Beats in Citiesville. If they own the club together then they must live together. And Butch might have Buttercup." Bubbles said, while wiping her nose. Citiesville is two states away from where were we live (Townsville). "In the morning we will look for Buttercup but not now its 2:00 a.m we should get some sleep."


	4. Say Goodbye

**ATTENTION; I JUST UPDATED CHAPTER 2 AND CHAPTER 3 SO I SUGGEST YOU RE READ THEM OTHERWISE LATER YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED.**

* * *

_**Butch's POV (same night)**_

"So you already got Buttercup, but what about Blossom and Bubbles?" My older brother, Brick, said. "Pfft! Ha! As if. You lazyasses need to learn how to do shit on your own. I got Mitch bringing my babe here in about two days. And I bet Blossom and Bubbles already found out that Butterbabe got taken and are now looking for her. Sooo I suggest that you two better hurry the fuck up and get them cause if they find her and take her back home. Its your ass." I said deadly serious while leaning back on our living room couch.

"Fine me and Brick will try and find them tomorrow. But wait! What are we gonna do with them? Like I already know that we want them but what do we do with them?" Boomer said. I sighed and put my head in my hands. _Sometimes I think he is to slow for his own sake._ "I'm going to say this one more time for you Boomer. Nice and slow for you to understand. Okay?" Brick said obviously also pissed. Boomer nodded. "We are going to keep the girls for our self and our business. You know? Who wouldn't want to get a 'dance' from our girls. So that means we have our fun with them but we will also 'share' them with ONLY CERTAIN people. Got it?" Boomer nodded again but this time he was certain of what the plan is now. "Only because we need the extra money and those other hoes are not as beautiful compared to our girls." As Brick said the last part, his eyes started to get filled with lust and desire. _Probably thinking about Blossom._

I started to think about Buttercup. She is just so beautiful. Me and my brothers knew that Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup wouldn't want us for who we are. But we love them, and they wouldn't understand that. So we have no choice but to kidnap them. Two days. Two days till Buttercup is in my arms.

* * *

_**Buttercup's POV **_

"There you are." Mitch said as he grabbed my arm. "LET ME GO!" I said as I kicked Mitch in the face which made him fall down. The pain from when I got electrocuted went away somehow. I quickly crawled out of the cabinet and ran to a window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Mitch then came behind me and put me in bear hug, I started to scream and thrashed my arms and legs around, hoping they would hit him in the face. He started to take me into the living room and threw me on the couch while straddling my waist and holding my wrists above my head. Mitch slapped me in the face three times making my face turn to the side and making the side of my face sore. "I can't deal with you trying to escape anymore Butterfly, so I need you to sleep." Mitch said while gently stroking my sore cheek with the back of his hand. He took one hand from my wrists and I tried to break free while he was getting something from his pocket.

My eyes widened and I felt panic arise in me again as Mitch pulled out a needle. "NO! DONT!" I said as Mitch stuck the needle in my arm. "Don't worry my love." Mitch said. My eyes started to droop and I suddenly felt REALLY tired. "Sleep babe." That was the only time I actually listened to Mitch as I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

_**Blossom's POV (Next Morning) **_

My eyes started to open as the morning sunlight hit my eyes. I groaned in protest but decided to get up from bed. _I should probably wake up Buttercup..._"BUTTERCUP!" I yelled. I remembered that she got kidnapped by Butch and me and Bubbles were going to look for her today. I quickly dressed into a pink tank top with black leggings and pink flats and quickly put my hair in a ponytail. I ran down the hallway to Bubbles' room to see if she was awake or still sleeping. I opened the door and she wasn't in there. _Probably downstairs waiting for me._ I ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and i couldn't believe my eyes.

Bubbles was tied to a chair and had a big purple bruise on her left cheek which was bleeding while she was looking down at the floor. "BUBBLES?!" I screamed as she quickly shot up her head. "MMMmmm bmmm!" She tried to talk. I ran to her but something struck the back of my head and fell to the floor. My vision was blurry as I saw a guy pick Bubbles up bridal style, screaming and wriggling him the guys grip as she wanted to escape. I tried to get up but my arms failed me and I fell back on the floor. Then another guy picked me up bridal style as he started to walk to the back door. "Don't worry about them Blossy they'll be fine." Then darkness surrounded me.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! SORRY GUYS IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE ALREADY. ILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONG SO I CAN MAKE THIS ONE UP. BTW THERE WILL BE NO BUTTERCUPS POV IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SINCE BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THS CHAPTER BUT SHES NOT DEAD! SHE WILL HAVE A POV IN CHAPTER 6 THOUGH. BYE FOR NOW XOXO**


	5. Not so Happy Reunion

**Blossom's**_** POV**_

I felt my head throbbing with pain as I woke up. I groaned as I put my hand to my head, I tried to open my eyes and my vision was blurry for a few seconds until my eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. I looked around the room, I was laying down on a crimson red bed with velvet sheets. The walls were a scarlet and red color mixed together. At one corner of the room was a desk and a large flat screen TV was hung up on the wall, and there was a large closet. _Wait...who do I know that loves the color red? And how did I get here? _My eyes widened. _Bubbles!_

I quickly shot up off the bed and ran to the door but the door quickly slammed open before I could reach it. _No. Oh god no._ There standing right in front of me was the man that room I was in, Brick. He smirked down at me since he was 5 inches taller than me. "Hey Blossy, trying to leave so soon?" He said to me while wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled to get away from him. "Where are my sisters!?" His grip on me tightened as he threw me back down on the bed and hovered over me. "Relax, babe. Blondie is with Boomer, and Butterbutt isn't here yet." I stopped struggling for a minute. _What does he mean Buttercup isn't here yet? So is someone like bringing her here? _"Yes." Brick said. I gave him a confused look, "I can read you mind, Pinky. That's one of our new powers."

I then looked down and brought my knee up to where the sun don't shine. He groaned in pain and fell to his side. I quickly got back up and ran to the door again and opened it. I was met with a stair railing and almost fell over but then ran to my left down the hall. I started to kicked open each door to find my youngest sister. I kicked open the door with the ocean blue color and I found Bubbles scared out of her mind while Boomer was on top of Bubbles kissing her neck. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" I screamed, then I charged at Boomer.

* * *

_**Bubbles' POV before Blossom came in the room. **_

I slowly opened my eyes and quickly felt the pain in my left cheek where Boomer slapped me, hard. _Wait where's_ Blossom? I looked around the room (**A/N THE BOYS ROOM IS ALL THE SAME EXCEPT IN THERE OWN COLORS.)** I slowly got up off the bed and walked to the door. "Where do you think your going gorgeous?" I turned around and there stood, Boomer. I put on the most angriest glare I could and stare Boomer down. "Where are my sisters?" I said with poison practically dripping from every word. He smirked and chuckled and then walked up to me, then he put his arms around my waist. "Don't worry about it sweetie. Blossom is with my brother and Buttercup will be here soon, so just relax." He said soothingly, he then kissed my cheek. I pushed him away with all my strength, and gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't kiss me and I want to see my sisters! So let me out before I hurt you!" I yelled. He slightly tilted his head to the side and chuckled. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed me and threw me on the bed and hovered over me, kissing my neck. "Don't be mean, babe. Just calm down." I started screaming and started wriggle in his grip. Boomer growled in annoyance and bit my neck to the point where it started to bleed and sting with pain. I hissed and whimpered in pain, Boomer then licked the bleeding hickey to soothe the pain. "I didn't want to hurt you but you left me no choice." I felt fear arise in me as Boomer started kissing my neck again and leaving a few hickeys above my breasts. Then the bedroom door was kicked open and Blossom had a killer glare on Boomer. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" Blossom then charged at Boomer but then Brick came running into the room, grabbing Blossom by her waist. "Let me go, Brick!" Blossom yelled in his face, "You girls need to learn how to calm down." Brick said obiviously annoyed.

"Yeah, plus you girls have to do a show tonight." Boomer said as he and Brick both chuckled. "W-what do y-you mean by that?" I stuttered, I looked at Blossom and she looked back at me with her eyes filled with fear and a little curiosity. "Well at the club you girls and Buttercup are gonna help me and my bros out by making some money for us. You know by giving dances, dancing on the stage and maybe 'showing' some of the special guests around." Brick said with a evil smile on his face while looking down at Blossom, who tears were silently rolling down her face.

"Aye Brick! When does the show start?!" We all turned to the door where the voice came from and standing at the doorway, was Butch holding an unconcious Buttercup bridal style. "OH MY GOD BUTTERCUP!" Blossom and I yelled. We started to thrash around in our captors' hold. "Buttercup will wake up in a little while by the time the show /party will start. So you will see her soon." Butch said as he walked away back into the hallway. "NO! THATS MY SISTER! BUTTERCUP!" Blossom started screaming. "Damn I never knew you would be such a screamer...I like that." Brick said while nuzzling Blossoms neck with his nose. "Since the show is in two hours lets get to know eachother." Please let me and my sisters be okay after this night. _I was so wrong..._

* * *

**_Sorry for the crappy ending I ran out of ideas /.\ and for updating so late. The next chapter will bring the whole plot out and there will be alot of ButtercupxButch BlossomxBrick and BubblesxBoomer. See ya next time xoxo _**


End file.
